The invention relates to a component for an electric machine, wherein the component is designed as a rotor, comprising a shaft, an active part which surrounds the shaft in the circumferential direction and which is disposed concentrically to the shaft, and at least one leg which is connected to the shaft and the tip of which points radially outward from the shaft. The invention also relates to a component for an electric machine, wherein the component is designed as a stator, comprising a housing, a hollow cylindrical active part which is disposed inside the housing, and at least one leg which is connected to the housing and the tip of which points radially inward from the housing. The invention additionally relates to an electric machine comprising such a component. The invention further relates to a method for assembling such a component and/or such an electric machine and lastly to a servicing method for such a component and/or for such an electric machine.
Such components and/or methods are typically used for electric motors or generators. Modern optimized laminated cores, particularly of multi-pole machines, are of increasingly slim design, i.e. reduced in radial height. The required torque transmission between the laminated yoke and the spider shaft or the housing, as the case may be, can therefore no longer be achieved via conventional shrink joints, because the areas between the between the legs dip radially.
Complex/costly form-fit connections, such as e.g. tangential keyings, are often used as an alternative. These must be laboriously fitted and secured. They cannot be used over large lengths of several meters. Subsequent dismantling of the preloaded parts is often laborious if not quite impossible.